Eyes
by Digi12
Summary: It was his eyes, really, that grabbed the scribes attention, the eyes that drew him in, the eyes that, even with a small subtle change, caused Seto to fall in love almost completely. SethxSeto Stoicshipping


It was his eyes, really, that first caught his interest.

Say what you would about his lithe yet strong body, his defined cheekbones and chin, his kind yet stoic demeanor, even his deep, clear voice, compelling and soft in tone....but it was his eyes that grabbed the scribes attention, the eyes that drew him in, the eyes that, even with a small subtle change, caused Seto to fall in love almost completely.

The rest of Seth solved for the 'almost' part, true...but those eyes started it all.

Seto stopped his hand with the cloth, the rest of the fruit in the bowl wading in a small puddle that accumulated here from being dipped into the freshwater. His mind was somewhere else, distracted with even the memory of that cool dark blue...

He bit his lip and shook the thoughts away. The last thing he wanted was an...issue.

He resumed his work, washing off the fruits he'd prepared for himself. He wouldn't trust a servant with his life, let alone his food. Practically the same thing, in his opinion, but he digressed. He held the fruit in place with the cloth, tipping the water out into a small bucket, to purify through heat later on. The scribe set the bowl down, wringing out the cloth over the bucket before setting it in his pocket. Alright, it was wet, but he could live with it until he returned to his room.

He picked up the bowl and reentered the palace, trying to return to his train of thought. What brought up Seth's eyes again?

Oh...right...

His own.

No one has eyes like Seto's. His were crisp, sharp, cold, calculating...he knew how to get his own way.

And they were blue, ice blue, no one had that color. All of theirs were dark, browns, blacks, greys....his were different. Foreign.

But then Seth...Seth came along. Seth was blue-eyed, like him.

And it was the darkest, deepest shade of blue he'd ever seen.

Seto was light-skinned, light-eyed, even his hair was a lighter brown than anyone else in Egypt had.

But Seth had that rich dark, muscled tan, russet hair, and those dark blue eyes that sent Seto to a place that...was rather uncomfortable, considering Seth was his teacher.

Or WAS it?

....By _Ra_, he was a pervert.

His face went into his hand as he groaned. He didn't want to think this way, to ACT this way. Why now? Why SETH? Why him?

He froze, a familiar sound of water hitting his ears.

Someone was in the bath chambers? At this time of night?

He drew his peeling knife from his sash, turning it in his hand to hold like a dagger. Slowly, he went against the wall, setting the bowl down gently and quietly against the floor. He rose back up, keeping still as he pushed the door open silently. he inched a bit closer, turning his head and peaking through the crack.

Robes. Someone was in there.  
And by the look of it, not the Pharaoh.

A body rose from into the water, short brown locks plastered to their bronze master as water droplets clung to his body. A hand moved a few strands away from his face, rubbing his eyes clear of the water.

Seth.

Seto's breath hitched, his entire body locking in place at the sight of his teacher. Said teacher leaned back, reclining against he edge of the bath as he relaxed visibly. He low soundless sigh escaped him.

....Okay, mystery solved, time to go.

Seto's own tense body shifted, his foot sliding back to move, only to hit the bowl of fruit on the floor. The bowl made an audible slide against the floor as it shifted.

Seto froze.

Seth jerked back into tension, eyes going to the door.

The scribe was caught.

"Seto?" The priest asked, rising from the bath-Run.

Seto turned, pocketed his knife, and dashed off, completely forgetting his late dinner as he scrambled back to his room down the hall. He twisted his body as he turned, slamming the door shut and pressing his back against the wood.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit....

He staggered away from the door, placing his cutting knife on his desk as he shakily sat down in his seat. Damn, Seth was....And his...and those EYES...

_Deeper, darker, finer than before, Hathor, why would you DO this to me?_

There was a knock.

Seto tensed.

"Come in?"  
Act calm, act natural, like nothing even happened...

The door opened, Seth dressed in a white robe, the blue that he wore over it clearly absent. As were, in that, the shoulder guards and the slight collar he had. Although, he still had on his gold arm and neck bands.

He slipped in silently, holding Seto's fruit bowl in one arm. He closed the door, looking at his pupil.

"You forgot this."

"Thank you. Set it down." Seto said dismissively. Seth did so, going to the desk where the scribe sat and placing it next to his elbow propped on the wood.

"What were you doing-"  
"Nothing." Seto answered, wincing a bit afterwards. Shit, spoke too soon.

"What did you see that's-"

"Nothing." When would he learn?  
"Seto, what's wrong?"  
"_This feels rather awkward_, would you like something?" Seto tried to divert the conversation, trying to stop any semblance of an attraction for his teacher. Seth went from confused to irked.

"I would like an exp-"  
He was cut off by an apple being shoved into his mouth, Seto visibly irked himself.

"How about a fruit?" he asked curtly, taking his hand away from the sweet food. He quickly picked up his knife and the bowl and moved far away from the desk, in the corner where he peeled his skins. Seth took a large bite of the apple, taking the rest of it into his hand as he chewed a bit. He approached the boy, who tried not to let it show how anxious he was.

Seth swallowed his bite.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked, tossing the apple up and down before taking another rather large bite.  
"Because I thought you were a break-in and I was ready to hurt you." The scribe explained, going with his first thought.

"Don;'t lie tio me." The elder said, knowing him too well. "Why?"  
"Because it was you....NAKED." Seto confessed. "I wasn't expecting that. It's like a village bonfire. You don't WANT to look but..."  
"Nice." Seth scoffed. The priest pushed on. "How long were you there?"

Seto's hand stilled, a few seconds passing before he resumed with another fruit, faster.

"Is it something you saw that made you uncomfortable?" Seth asked, prying. Seto didn't answer. The pharaoh's cousin smirked a tiny bit. "Because there's no need to be upset that I'm probably bigger than you-"

Oh, good RA, make him STOP TALKING.

The younger gasped as he cut himself with his skinning knife, gritting his teeth as his bleeding finger.

"Shit," he muttered, getting up and moving to get water, only for Seth to grab his hand.

"Here, let me see." He said quietly, gently tossing his own apple in the bowl on the floor as he inspected the finger.

"It's nothing. I'll take care of it." The paler rushed, trying to pull himself away. He knew what Seth would do. It was how he treated his own cuts...

"Seth, please, I'll do it myself." He continued to protest, but the priest continued to check his finger, pushing it a bit and a few extra droplets of blood oozed out.

"Seth, don't." He tried, his voice taking on a scared, high, nervousness to it.

Seth blinked, looking up at Seto before giving him a narrowed look, almost as if he was putting pieced together.

He brought the boys hand up, despite another protest from his pupil, and took the bleeding digit into his mouth, sucking the blood off.

Seto tried to steady his pulse, to keep his face from turning red. He was partially successful. His face stayed the same but his heart wouldn't slow. His breathing was hard to control as well, but he somehow did it, but...

He let himself look, however briefly, at the sight before immediately turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Seth, I'm fine." He tried again, but his voice strained. He just hoped it didn't give him away.

He bit his lip as he felt a tongue swipe over his finger. God, this was too much. Seth's mouth was warm, moist, shit, he shouldn't be thinking this.

Aknadin. Think of Aknadin. Naked. Think of Aknadin naked.

The priest pulled away, looking up at Seto again.

The scribe tensed. His eyes were darker than before, something....something compelling, luring, in his eyes...The eyes he loved entirely, the eyes that took him in and took his dignity and Seto didn't even care....

"What are you hiding from me?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." The other quickly answered.

"You're tense." The tanned one said, reaching a hand out.

"Go finish your apple before it rots." Seto told him sharply.

Warm fingers and a palm pressed against his chest. Seto's hairs stood on end.

"Seto...what are you hiding from me?" he asked softly, stepping closer....VERY close.

The named felt the warmth from the priest fingers softly radiating through his skin into his chest, warming his core and coaxing his body to betray his mind.

His face turned red, his breathing labored, his body tense, pulse still racing...

"....Oh, Seto..." Seth said softly, but not in a way of realization...as if he found out he was correct.

"Well, congratulations." Seto scoffed. "Happy now?" He leaned against a wall, farther from Seth now, glaring the priest down best he could. "I've been....._attracted_ to you for quite some time, now. So, I'm glad you found out. Perhaps you can do us both a favor and use some spell of something to erase this from memory." He ended his little bitch before adding "And before you ask, I only saw you come up from the water and lean against the tub. That's all. Nothing explicit that would....What?" he asked bitterly as Seth's lips tugged slowly into a smile.

"So, this whole time, you've pined for me?" He asked.

"Shut up." Seto told him as the priest stepped a bit closer.  
"And you were watching me bathe because of this?"  
"Good Ra, shut UUUUP." Seto warned, gritting his teeth.

"And is that why you're always looking at my eyes...ALWAYS?" Seth grinned.  
"_I_ have a KNIFE." Seto threatened, reminding him of the peeling knife in the bowl with the fruit.  
"Is that any way to talk to the man you love?" Seth jeered before leaning down and...

And...

Seto just stared as the priests eyes slid closed and lips slid over his own.

His heart near stopped and his eyes bugged out, a sudden reality check smacking him across the face that yes, indeed, this was all real.

The priest pulled away, ever so much.

Eyes opened, and Seto fought off a moan at the cool, dark, _lusty_, look in Seth's eyes.

"It's rude to stare when being kissed, Seto." His teacher told him quietly, the sound of his voice sending shivers up his spine.

"Is this just for-"

"Honestly, Seto," the priest didn't seem to be listening anymore. "You'd think when you're feelings were returned, you'd respond more pleasantly."

Returned?

"....This isn't a sex thing?" The student asked quietly.  
"I can have anyone I want, if it were, it would be another right now for I wouldn't care if you felt for me." Seth said, his voice low. "Besides, am I so cruel as to toy with someone who feels for me like you do?"

Seto said nothing; eyes still trained on Seths' as he raised his arms and held Seth's shoulders, one hand sliding down his teachers arm. His fingers outlined the dips and curves and muscle as the elder leaned down, this time slipping his tongue in and it caressed his own like his finger. Seto gasped quietly as a hand slid up his shirt, fingers skittering over his stomach as his knees shook.

Seth's eyes slid shut, Seto's followed, that sharp blue clear and pure in his minds eye, lulling him into the pleasures his teacher gave him.

---

Quick little SetoxSeth oneshot I did. I was bored.


End file.
